narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenshōgan (Neji)
| kanji = 転生眼 | romanji = Tenshōgan | literal english = Reincarnation Eye | other = Eternal Tenseigan | appears in = TBA | classification = Dōjutsu | clan = Tenshi Branch | jutsu = Tenshōgan Chakra Mode}} The is the exalted mutation of the Tenseigan of the Tenshi Branch of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Acquirement The Tenshi Branch is the ruling branch of the main family of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. The patriarch is Hamura's first grandson, Jōten Ōtsutsuki, the firstborn son of Hamura's firstborn (although Chinatsu could be considered the matriarch as she had the eyes herself). In his eyes, a mutation arose. That mutation is the exalted eye of the Tenshi Branch in which he gave birth to. As soon as Jōten's eyes manifested, an energy vessel formed, although a tad smaller than the of the Tenseigan. As Jōten died, he implanted his own eyes into the energy vessel. His son manifested the Tenseigan, what people called the powered-down version of the Tenshōgan and experimentation with the energy vessel proved that fifty pairs of Byakugan be sacrificed to the vessel to ensure the manifestation of the eye. And manifest it did. Every generation, one member of the Tenshi Branch will have the eye and whoever manifests it will be the de facto leader of the Tenshi Branch, essentially making him or her indirect leader of the main family. Appearance The Tenshōgan is quite literally a carbon copy of its parent dōjutsu, the Tenseigan. One difference separates the two: the fact that the eye is a deep blue and has a cyan iris. When the user enters Tenshōgan Chakra Mode, the eye becomes slightly lighter in color. Although it looks almost exactly the same as its parent, it has unique abilities. Abilities As the Tenshōgan is a literal carbon copy of the Tenseigan, it has most of the Tenseigan's abilities, such as Golden and Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosions. It grants a unique chakra mode. It has gravitational abilities, to the point of being similar to the Rinnegan in strength. It is able to perform a variant of the Planetary Devastation. The Tenshōgan Chakra Mode also grants a special sword, Excalibur. The sword utilizes the user's Soul Energy to manifest. The Tenshōgan is able to see invisible clones. The eye also allows the user limited capabilities at the Rinnegan's Preta Path, allowing the user to absorb ninjutsu indefinitely. Soul Energy A unique form of energy wielded by the Tenshi Branch. Soul Energy is crystallized energy within the Tenshi's mind. All humans have access to Soul Energy but only the Tenshi Branch know how to properly utilize it. Soul Energy is basically a combination of the Tenshi's life force and bioelectricity. Crystals of the substance form within the subconscious of the Tenshi and enlarge if calm. The mood of the Tenshi will change the color and size of the as they are known. Soul Crystals can be used as the base of the blade of Excalibur and the Tenshi's uncrystallized Soul Energy encases the base crystal to form the blade. When completed the blade crystallizes to a very sharp point able to slice through lesser substances. Trivia *Soul Energy is loosely based off of Soul Eater's concept of the Soul Wavelength.